


5000 солнц

by Remira



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как три находящихся в бегах долбоёба уживались друг с другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5000 солнц

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flash Gordon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flash+Gordon).



_Пять тысяч солнц - наверно, слишком мало... © «Территория», Город 312_

* _Суо Микото_ *

Первое, что видит Суо, когда открывает глаза – это встревоженное лицо призрака. Губы у призрака двигаются, но слов не слышно.

Суо хотел бы закричать или ударить, но даже языком пошевелить не может, не то, что рукой. Он качает головой, пытаясь сморгнуть застилающий глаза туман, вытряхнуть его из головы, но добивается только тупой ломоты в висках и отключается.

* * *

– Король? Король, пожалуйста, оставайся со мной, мы должны выбираться. Извини, я не смогу тебя понести, ты слишком тяжёлый, хотя отощал, конечно, жутко... Король, ты слышишь меня?

Тоцука лопочет, не замолкая, и Суо слышит в его голосе неверие пополам со слезами. Проклятье, как словно это Суо тут – бредовая галлюцинация.

– Прекрати, – насилу хрипит он и кашляет. Горло сухое, будто содранное наждаком.

Тоцука помогает ему сесть, тяжело опираясь о спинку койки, поит из стакана, и он жадно пьёт, давясь и чувствуя стекающую по подбородку воду. К коже и конечностям стремительно возвращается чувствительность, быстрее, чем он успевает справляться с крутящими мышцы судорогами.

– Мы должны уходить, – повторяет Тоцука, глядя на него виновато. – Мунаката дал нам время, но оно заканчивается.

– Кто ты? – хрипит Суо, собирая все силы и стискивая ворот рубашки у горла того, кто выглядит сущей копией Тоцуки. – Он никогда не звал чёртова синего ублюдка так.

– Король, отпусти, обещаю, я всё объясню... это я...

У Суо руки дрожат, как у старца, и перед глазами плывёт. Он пытается сжать пальцы сильнее, так, чтоб продавили тонкую кожу, но ничего не выходит.

– Король...

– Не смей звать меня так, – резко рычит Суо, и Тоцука замолкает, но потом снова открывает свой ядовитый рот:

– Микото...

Тоцука мягко, но настойчиво отстраняет его руки от себя, стирает краем простыни пот со лба и целует сухими губами в закрытые веки, утягивая за собой. Суо покорно сползает с койки, потому что сил на сопротивление больше не остаётся. Потому что слишком хочется поверить.

* * *

– Мунаката сказал, что ждёт нас у чёрного входа. Если его там не будет, то нужно идти на шум.

Они тащатся по стерильным, неотличимым друг от друга коридорам, наполненным слишком ярким электрическим светом и вязкой тишиной. Суо откровенно шатает, поэтому пока приходится опираться на Тоцуку.

Тоцука всё время о чём-то говорит, что-то спрашивает, стараясь его растормошить, но Суо упорно отмалчивается, даже не пытаясь понять, что происходит. Как он выжил? Кто этот тип рядом, которого за неимением альтернатив приходится называть именем его мёртвого друга? Какую роль во всей этой херне играет Мунаката? Вопросы всплывают в голове один за другим, но Суо продолжает их игнорировать, мысленно повторяя скороговоркой «не-думай-не-думай-не-думай».

* * *

Им везёт, но не долго – на выходе из лифта в них тычет пушкой какой-то дебил в чёрном. Смотрит прямо в глаза и что-то говорит, но Суо опять ничего не слышит, кроме усиливающегося шума в голове. Звук похож на рёв пламени при пожаре.

Глаза обжигает, изнутри поднимается почти забытое, голодное и больше ему не подчиняющееся. Суо смотрит, как тип в чёрном сгорает заживо и впервые за долгое, очень долгое время чувствует страх.

– Коро... Микото, – зовёт Тоцука, и Суо только после этого замечает, что вцепился в его запястье с такой силой, что разжать пальцы с первого раза не получается.

Всё-таки Король.

* * *

Мунакату они всё же находят. Тот вылетает на них из-за поворота, сабля в крови, очков нет, на синей униформе ни пятнышка. Раздражение на этого придурка привычное, знакомое, будто Суо прожил с ним бок о бок всю жизнь. И оно успокаивает.

– Суо Микото, – сдержанно кивает Мунаката. – Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке.

Суо думает, что обязательно с ним смахнётся, как только сможет стоять на ногах самостоятельно.

– У меня в голове симфонический оркестр, а под рукой – мертвец. Иди нахуй со своим порядком, Мунаката, – почти дружелюбно отвечает Суо.

– Теперь я вижу, что это действительно ты. И я тоже скучал.

– А ещё я не контролирую свою силу. Хочешь посмотреть?

Суо почти ждёт, что Мунаката поведётся на провокацию, но тот только подхватывает его под вторую руку, и они вместе с наконец-то замолчавшим Тоцукой тащат его в очередной клонированный коридор.

* * *

– Ты клон? – без обиняков спрашивает Суо и цветасто ругается, когда в следующую секунду Мунаката таранит ворота.

Суо оборачивается, глядя на многоэтажный лабораторный комплекс, половина которого осталась обесточена, а на нижних этажах занялся пожар. Их никто не преследует.

– Я не клон, Микото. Даже не шейпшифтер, хотя жаль – было бы здорово уметь превращаться в других людей, да и слово забавное, – в зеркале заднего вида Тоцука поднимает смеющиеся глаза вверх, а потом оборачивается и смотрит совершенно серьёзно. – Микото, я настоящий. Честное слово.

Мунаката молча рулит и не вмешивается. Суо роняет голову на спинку сиденья и чувствует, что снова отключается. Тихо бормочет:

– Прекрати постоянно повторять моё имя.

* _Мунаката Рейши_ *

Керамика в руках почти обжигает, но Мунаката не обращает внимания, продолжая греть ладони и флегматично отмечая, что в соседней комнате дрыхнет вполне живая печка.

Тихо работает радио, напротив сидит Тоцука, Суо спит уже почти двенадцать часов.

Они покинули Green Group в 22:42, сейчас электронный циферблат под допотопным радио показывает 10:31. Тоцука нервничает, и Мунаката его понимает, хотя причин для беспокойства нет. Вернее сказать: причины есть, но для Синего Короля и Тоцуки Татары они совершенно разные.

– Уверен, что не хочешь побыть с ним?

Тоцука вздрагивает, поднимая голову от своей чашки и глядя почти испуганно. Улыбается натянуто:

– Нет, всё в порядке. Ты сам сказал, что мы вывели его из искусственной кататонии и теперь Микото просто спит, – он мнётся и делает небольшой глоток. – Ему нужно отдохнуть...

«Хреновая попытка самоубеждения», – скучающе думает Мунаката.

– Семь месяцев – достаточный срок, чтобы отдохнуть.

Тоцука смотрит укоризненно, но всё равно благодарно. Эта треклятая благодарность не уходит из глаз, движений, льётся из каждой чёртовой поры с тех пор, как Мунаката нашёл в случайно попавших к нему документах странные нестыковки. А позже – в подземном ангаре Зелёных – тело якобы покойного Тоцуки Татары, из-за которого страдающий от шила в заднице Красный Король поставил на уши половину магического Шидзуме, после чего сам сгинул в небытие. Впрочем, и здесь их всех наебали.

Конечно, гиперответственный, жаждущий справедливости Мунаката просто не мог стерпеть обиду и не ломануться спасать тупого мудака, которому подфартило оказаться любовью всей скучной и правильной жизни Синего Короля.

Мунаката встаёт и выливает остывший чай в раковину, чтобы налить себе свежий и точно также к нему не притронуться.

* * *

– Тебе нельзя перенапрягаться, – отстранённо замечает Мунаката, уже двадцать минут наблюдая, как Суо нарезает круги по их вшивой комнатёнке, пока по-турецки сидящий на кровати Тоцука пытается пересказать всю историю.

– Заткнись, Мунаката, а то ёбну пламенем, все ваши сбегутся.

Мунаката закатывает глаза. Быть с Суо вежливым – всё равно, что плавать с акулами. Удовольствие сомнительное, так ещё и откусит что-нибудь нужное.

Упрямая сучка, шатается, рёбра все пальцами пересчитать можно, а всё равно огрызается. Мунаката хмыкает, игнорируя ответный посыл. Глубокие тени под глазами делают Суо похожим на злобную панду. Воспринимать всерьёз монохромного мишку не получается, хоть убейся.

– Они больше не мои, – сухо отвечает Мунаката. – Я отказался от места капитана Скипетра Четыре, когда вытащил Тоцуку.

– Я видел его тело. Я, блядь, сжёг его. Сам. Вся Хомра видела!

Он говорит так, будто Тоцука не сидит здесь, рядом с ними. Мунаката отчасти понимает чувства и Тоцуки, и Суо, но не испытывает к первому жалости. Испытывать жалось к Суо – то же самое, что пытаться быть с ним вежливым, поэтому Мунаката даже не пробует.

– Мы тоже думали, что Серебряный Король погиб, когда его дирижабль взорвался при захвате. Но нам даже тела не досталось.

– Кролики, – зло выдыхает Суо.

– Золотые зайцы, – педантично поправляет Мунаката и поспешно добавляет: – Я не знаю подробностей. Я просто хотел помочь.

– Конечно.

– Мне плевать, что ты думаешь, – уже после сказанного Мунаката понимает, что даже не врёт. Жизнь в одиночестве и чужая непроходимая глухота давно примирили с мыслью, что рассчитывать ему не на что. – Я действительно всего лишь хотел помочь.

– Это правда, – тихо добавляет Тоцука, и Суо дёргается, будто действительно успел забыть про присутствие третьего.

* * *

– Значит, мне устроили перезагрузку?

После того, как первый шок прошёл, Суо снова скатывается к своей обычной социальной роли – что-то вроде обглюченного сонного хомяка, который даже будучи полностью состоящим из углов и колючек, на которых мешком болтается цветастая футболка с принтом иероглифа «Удача», умудряется выглядеть каким-то невероятно уютным и домашним. Хренов любимчик судьбы, как же.

– Выражаясь понятным тебе языком – да. Я не знаю как, но Зелёные умудрились ввести тебя в состояние глубокой кататонии и задавить к чертям связь со Сланцем. Это привело к тому, что уровень Вайсмана сейчас почти на нуле, и тому, что тебе нужно заново привыкать к силе. Или правильнее будет сказать: силе – к тебе.

Мунаката продолжает говорить, потому что Суо наконец слушает.

Тоцука молчит, и они оба смотрят, как Суо живо уминает уже четвёртую порцию риса со свининой. В принципе, в этом нет ничего удивительного: такая активная сила, как у Красных, должна требовать адских энергозатрат, а после длительного искусственного подавления седативами и Ками знает какой ещё дрянью... Мунаката ему не завидует.

– Мудак, – без энтузиазма тянет Суо, прикусывая палочки. – Даже пульс проверить не догадался.

Мунаката ничего не отвечает, и через какое-то время Суо продолжает:

– Где твой плащ? Я хочу компенсацию. Давай устроим ритуальное сожжение?

– Ещё не время, – улыбается Мунаката.

* _Тоцука Татара_ *

Со дня пробега проходит четверо суток, они снимают ещё один номер где-то на западном побережье. Тоцука хотел бы запомнить название этого местечка, но не может – все его мысли вертятся вокруг Короля. Микото.

Микото больше не хочет быть Королём, Тоцука видит это на дне тусклых глаз так же чётко, как шрам от пулевого ранения на груди, когда смотрит в зеркало. Он не имеет права настаивать или спорить, потому что у Микото тоже есть свой шрам на груди, только он от холодного оружия. Это оружие сейчас находится в одной с ними комнате, как и его владелец, который сперва чуть не убил Микото, а потом вытащил их обоих из невероятно глубокой... дыры.

Или надо называть вещи своими именами?

Микото больше не шарахается от него, как в первый день, но видно, что сторонится. Давить и обвинять его Тоцука тоже не может, он это понимает, но легче всё равно не становится.

– Нужно купить тебе нормальных вещей, – говорит Мунаката. – У меня глаза болят от вида твоей костлявой задницы, на которой ни одни брюки не держатся.

– Хули ты пялишься на мою задницу? – фыркает из недр холодильника Микото, а вынырнув, продолжает, как ни в чём не бывало. – И пожрать. Я не выживу на одном пиве, орешках и кетчупе.

– А ещё у тебя никотин в метаболизм входит, я помню.

Микото постоянно огрызается на Мунакату, но они оба как-то ухитряются выглядеть как старые школьные приятели. Тоцука искренне рад за них, потому что видит разницу между Мунакатой теперешним и тем, что забрал его из лабораторий. Воспоминания о больных, тёмно-серых, как затянутое тучами небо, глазах всё ещё свежи в его памяти. А Микото нужен кто-то, кто сможет его сейчас удержать. Тоцука тоже может, но проблема в том, что Микото в это больше не верит.

Внутри ворочается что-то неприятное, недовольное, но Тоцука закрывает на это глаза, продолжая улыбаться и наблюдать.

* _Суо Микото_ *

Суо со скрипом соглашается признаться хотя бы самому себе, что эта новая жизнь после якобы-смерти ему нравится.

Они колесят по каким-то мелким захолустьям, держась подальше от центров и скоростных магистралей, снимают один номер на троих в мотелях и питаются в забегаловках, игнорируя неодобрительное ворчание Мунакаты. Тот постоянно шипит на официантов, выспрашивает какие-то глупости, и Суо иногда кажется, что он вот-вот потребует у несчастных лицензию или пригрозит натравить санитарный контроль, но Мунаката всякий раз перехватывает его взгляд и затыкается, указывая пальцем в один из пунктов меню.

Тоцука выступает в роли миротворца, когда их словесные пикировки норовят перерасти в мордобой, улыбается и почти никогда не замолкает. Однажды Суо ловит себя на том, что беспокойно ищет его глазами, когда не слышит голоса.

Заново привыкнуть к его присутствию в своей жизни, к тому, что они оба живы – оказывается на удивление просто и в то же время сложно. Суо терпеть не может сложности, поэтому предпочитает отбрасывать неуютные мысли в сторону.

* * *

Мунаката учит его контролировать Красную силу и не расходовать её почём зря. Умеренность – явно не второе имя Суо, но теперь от его умения подавлять свою суть зависит их безопасность.

Тоцука находит себе очередное хобби: бестиарий. Он лепит из пластилина фигурку Суо-льва и из белой глины Мунакату-волка. Когда у Суо невольно вырывается вопрос, почему он не изобразит себя, Тоцука пожимает плечами и невпопад говорит, что боится мышей.

Суо думает, что Тоцука был бы белым попугаем с разноцветными крыльями, а в следующую секунду чертыхается и выключает телик с дурацкими мультиками.

* * *

– Ещё левее, – говорит Мунаката.

Тоцука вытаскивает следующую рубашку. Суо вскидывает бровь, не меняясь в лице.

– Где твои очки, Мунаката? – спрашивает он и вытаскивает вешалку с серой футболкой поверх белой кофты.

– Где твой вкус, Суо? – передразнивает его ублюдок.

– Микото, а давай вот так?

Тоцука откладывает серую футболку в сторону и заменяет её на тёмно-бордовую. Суо вздыхает.

– Как хотите.

На самом деле ему плевать, в чём ходить, просто соглашаться с Мунакатой не хочется.

– Кстати, я серьёзно – где твои очки?

Мунаката рефлекторно тянется рукой поправить оправу, но замирает на полпути, затем поднимает руку выше, расчёсывая пальцами чёлку.

– Я решил, что линзы практичнее. В жизни беглеца куда больше непредусмотренных факторов, чем у капитана Скипетра Четыре.

Он отворачивается и идёт в соседний отдел с верхней одеждой. Мунаката – мерзляк, и видеть его без привычного плаща странно до дискомфорта.

* * *

Цуругу они стирают с лица Японии почти случайно.

Некогда процветающий портовый город усох до провинциального захолустья, даже Мунаката выглядит удивлённым, когда в двери супермаркета вваливается отряд силовиков в форме, которую Суо уже видел. Значит, это и есть Чёрные?

Суо кидает вопросительный взгляд на Мунакату, сам не замечая, что встаёт так, чтобы оказаться на линии между противником и Тоцукой. Мунаката говорит:

– Фас, – и добавляет: – Сожги их всех, если хочешь.

Суо пожимает плечами. Мунаката пиздит его фразы – ну, дожили, фигли тут ещё скажешь?

Суо разбирается с противником врукопашную, вяло размышляя о том, что не знает человека, ныне называющего себя Мунакатой Рейши. Он понятия не имеет, чем тот занимался последние полгода и что заставило его так измениться. Прежний Мунаката преградил бы ему путь и ещё полчаса трепался с врагом, выворачивая всем присутствующим мозги наизнанку. Этот же собранный стремительный монстр атакует с места в карьер. Суо не знает, хорошо это или плохо, но жизнь определённо перестаёт казаться скучной.

* _Тоцука Татара_ *

Тоцука старается держаться подальше и в то же время не выпускать Королей из виду. Это сложно, потому что большинство их движений быстрее, чем может уследить глаз. Чёрные тоже хороши – они всего лишь клансмены, но по рассказам Мунакаты, профиль Чёрных – точные, стратегические сражения и ликвидация. Это как если объединить Синий клан с Красным, что сейчас и происходит на королевском уровне, поэтому Тоцука не беспокоится об исходе. Почти. Разве что самую малость.

Он замечает оказавшегося за спиной силовика только после того, как неожиданно появившийся рядом Микото отталкивает его и шипит, выдёргивая из плеча короткий кинжал. Окровавленное лезвие накаляется красным и легко входит в горло напавшего.

Тоцука смотрит на тяжело дышащего Микото, уставившегося на труп, и не выдерживает. Подбегает, прижимает замершего в объятьях Короля к себе.

Спустя два часа и десять миль они узнают, что Цуругу эвакуировали. Кто же знал, что в закрытых ныне доках была расположена секретная государственная военная база? По крайней мере Тоцука надеется, что Мунаката улыбается не поэтому.

* * *

Ночью Короли снова ругаются. Они ведут себя как кошка с собакой, хотя дело до сих пор не дошло до драки – и это по-своему удивительно.

За стенкой раздаются звуки глухих ударов и сдавленные ругательства. «Сглазил», – грустно думает Тоцука и заворачивается в одеяло сильнее, чуть увеличивает громкость звука работающего телевизора. В новостях крутят подробности теракта в Цуруге, если подробностями можно назвать фотографии чёрных джипов и отсутствие каких-либо других зацепок.

Дверь тихо открывается, в комнату входит Мунаката, рассеянно оглядывающийся по сторонам. Тоцука садится, безуспешно пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

– Что-то случилось?

– Да, – спустя несколько секунд отзывается Мунаката. – Мне нужно уехать, отвести след. Суо сможет контролировать свою силу, вам просто нужно не высовываться. Я вас найду.

Он по-прежнему не смотрит в глаза, бросает сухие, похожие на инструкции фразы. Ходит по комнате, собирая вещи: КПК, короткую куртку, ключи от своего Мицубиши Шогуна с двумя брелоками в форме корон, пакет с неактуальной формой Скипетра. Появившийся в дверях Микото опирается плечом о косяк и молчит.

– Когда ты вернёшься? Мы не должны разделяться... Мы могли бы поехать с тобой, послушай, если это из-за... – Тоцука запинается, сбиваясь с мысли, но чувствуя, что должен остановить Мунакату.

Микото понемногу становится похожим на самого себя, но Тоцука не чувствует в этом своей заслуги. Что... что, если он ошибался? Что, если не сможет удержать Микото от каких-нибудь глупостей?

Мунаката открывает входную дверь и, уже переступив порог, оборачивается, улыбаясь скупой, но тёплой улыбкой:

– Так нужно. Постарайтесь не искать неприятности.

* * *

Они засыпают на разных концах широкой кровати, – в этот раз не повезло и трёхместных номеров не оказалось, – но посреди ночи Тоцука просыпается от того, что становится жарко. Он удивлённо всхлипывает, когда понимает причину: поперёк груди лежит рука Микото, а сам он плотно прижимается сзади, горячо дышит куда-то между лопатками и забавно, тихонько посапывает.

Тоцука не решается обернуться, хотя очень хочется, только берёт ладонь Микото в свою и осторожно переплетает пальцы.

* * *

На следующий день Микото заново инициирует его.

Тёплое, родное пламя бежит по венам, смешиваясь с кровью, согревает изнутри грудь и облизывает щёки. Тоцука не может сдержать счастливой улыбки и тянет губы ещё шире – хотя это кажется уже невозможным, – когда Микото улыбается в ответ одними глазами, которые светятся изнутри.

* * *

Они бесцельно слоняются от побережья к побережью, не пытаясь найти проблем, но иногда те находятся сами. Тоцука не хочет повторения истории с Цуругой, поэтому уводит Микото от Чёрных прежде, чем те спровоцируют Короля на новую бойню.

Во время одного из таких побегов Тоцука случайно одевает Микото в стильный тёмно-синий плащ и тот неожиданно приживается. Тоцука не озвучивает свои догадки и не указывает Микото на измену собственным привычкам отчасти потому, что не уверен, как тот отреагирует. Наверное, это и не важно – сейчас их главная задача продержаться до возвращения Мунакаты, а личная задача Тоцуки – удержать Микото.

Пока он справляется.

* _Мунаката Рейши_ *

Мунаката появляется как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть заценить рецидив Суо, фейл Зелёных и грандиозный фейерверк.

– Как давно? – шипит Мунаката, пытаясь скрыть беспокойство за злостью.

Тоцука прячется за старым раздолбанным кузовом какого-то фургона, который взрывом отнесло на тридцаток метров от заправки, где Суо решил отпраздновать свой личный день независимости.

– Где-то полчаса назад, я не знаю. Я расплачивался, когда Микото вывалился из машины и закричал, чтобы я убегал, – Тоцука смотрит огромными от страха глазами – не за себя, за своего Короля, – словно видит в Мунакате единственную надежду. – Ты знаешь, что происходит? Как ты нас нашёл?

Мунаката берёт его за руки, мрачно рассматривая страшные уродливые ожоги. Ясно: всё-таки пытался справиться сам, хотя Суо в кои-то веки не сглупил, отослав парня прочь до наступления критической точки.

О, да, Мунаката знает, что происходит. Умница-Авашима всё-таки сумела выполнить последнюю просьбу своего не капитана, но Короля – нашла недостающий кусочек головоломки. Зелёный с Золотым – не дураки, им ни к чему третий нестабильный Красный Король, когда можно взять под контроль того, кто ещё жив, но уже не может защитить себя. И логично оставить за собой право на финальный ход, снабдив новую игрушку системой самоуничтожения. Мунаката их понимает, он сам поступил бы так же. Если бы... если бы, если бы. Мунаката давно смирился со своей слабостью. Дело оставалось за малым – суметь защитить её от самой себя.

Синее пламя слизывает ожоги с рук.

* * *

– Сука. Обязательно было столько тянуть? – слова звучат глухо и неразборчиво, Суо утыкается носом в макушку сидящего у него между ног Тоцуки.

Мунаката не считает должным оправдываться, он появился, как только смог, и даже Суо должен понимать это. Главное, что антидот сработал.

Они втроём сидят на обочине у мунакатовского Шогуна и с холма наблюдают за процессом тушения автозаправки. Мунаката курит третью сигарету подряд, Суо кидает на него нечитабельные взгляды. Тоцука молчит, кутаясь в шарф и объятья Суо, а потом задаёт уже неактуальный вопрос:

– Расскажи про инъекции? Их ведь надо делать регулярно?

– Отнюдь, – Мунаката тушит сигарету и поднимается на ноги, открывая заднюю дверцу, – они задумывались, как регулярные, чтобы привязать Суо. Не вколешь вовремя антидот – токсин начинает входить в химическую реакцию с кровью и – бум! – сила детонирует. Довольно интересно на самом деле.

Краем глаза Мунаката следит за Суо, – тот молчит, но молчание это страшнее любого гнева.

Он садится обратно, вынимая из пакета свой старый плащ. Плотная прохладная ткань приятна на ощупь, Мунаката проводит по ней кончиками пальцев, прежде чем швырнуть под ноги сидящим вместе Красным.

– Я задействовал свои последние связи, сейчас твоя кровь чиста. И мы сами по себе, – он прикуривает четвёртую сигарету, игнорируя две пары изумлённых глаз. – Я обещал, что разрешу тебе сжечь его.

Они смотрят, как горит плащ, как горит прошлая жизнь, а где-то за их спинами на востоке рождается новая.

– Как ты нас нашёл? – голос у Суо трескучий, как костёр.

Мунаката опять молчит, не желая признаваться, что чувствует Красного Короля уже на клеточном, атомном уровне.

* _Суо Микото_ *

С появлением – возвращением? – Мунакаты всё меняется и в то же время встаёт на круги своя. Спокойный, меланхоличный, до чёртиков самоуверенный, он добавляет какое-то равновесие в их компанию, осознанно или нет становясь апломбом здравомыслия и вторым якорем для самого Суо.

Он понимает и не лезет ни в их отношения с Тоцукой, ни Суо в голову, хотя всё ещё пытается читать нотации об уроках самоконтроля и вреде поедания фастфуда на ночь. Суо кажется, что Синий Король давно смирился с ним и всеми его привычками, как неизбежным злом во имя высшего блага. Он не пытается контролировать, но бдит, мягко, ненавязчиво. Суо помнит, чем обернулась резкая головная боль на автозаправке, чем обернулась их битва на острове Ашинака, и не возражает. Если Красному Королю нужен поводок, то Синий – тоже неизбежное, но наименьшее зло.

* * *

На Сикоку они снимают небольшой домик на берегу моря.

Суо нравится залив и мелкий золотистый песок, просачивающийся меж пальцами ног. Тоцуке нравится собирать ракушки, строить замки и выдумывать сказки, в которые здесь не верит никто, кроме него. Вечером он открывает врата в иной мир – это слова Тоцуки, не Суо, – и выпускает из них волшебных огненных тварей. Из недр костра вспархивают уже знакомые золотистые бабочки, какие-то рыбки и прочая мелочь.

Суо хотел бы присоединиться, может быть даже вызвать красивую зверюгу – не чтобы попонтоваться конечно, а просто потому что тоже может. Но после введения антидота сила угасла, затаившись тлеющим угольком где-то под сердцем. Мунаката предупредил, что это побочный эффект и не продлится дольше нескольких дней, а Суо не может определиться с собственным мнением на сей счёт. После обнуления уровня Вайсмана меч больше не давил, и он привык, а сейчас чувствует себя слишком незащищённым. Уязвимым.

Разумеется, это не относится к Мунакате, и они продолжают цепляться друг к другу.

* _Тоцука Татара_ *

Когда Тоцука возвращается из посёлка, первое, что он видит – поднимающийся из-за деревьев дым. Сердце пропускает удар.

Возле дома машины пожарных, шум прибоя разрезает глухой вой сирены и гул голосов. Мунаката сидит на камне, свесив ноги в море и курит. Красивое лицо перемазано в копоти, ворот рубашки порван, штанины намокли. У Тоцуки язык пристаёт к нёбу.

Мунаката поднимает на него усталые глаза:

– Суо ушёл.

Тоцука улыбается через силу и встаёт рядом, колени почти соприкасаются друг с другом.

– Что произошло?

Мунаката молчит, пока не начинает тлеть фильтр, потом тот вспыхивает короткой синей искрой, а Мунаката заговаривает:

– Я хотел трахнуть Суо, но он мне не дал. Суо хотел трахнуть меня, но я дал ему в морду. По логике из этого следует, что мы оба хотели друг друга, но, видимо, мы два кретина, поэтому вот.

Тоцука чувствует, как улыбка прикипает к лицу клейкой маской. Стягивает уголки губ, образуя морщины. Конечно, не потому, что эта парочка – действительно два идиота, Тоцука же не слепой, – а потому, что не понимает, зачем из-за этого нужно было сжигать их дом.

– Поэтому вы устроили поджог? – всё же уточняет на всякий случай.

– Нет. Дом загорелся, потому что тут поганый сервис и похерившаяся сто лет назад проводка, – Мунаката буквально на секунду прикрывает глаза и вновь смотрит прямо, умудряясь в равных дозах смешивать вызов и сожаление. – Злишься?

Тоцуке почти смешно.

Синий Король неожиданно из забившегося в бронированную раковину рака-отшельника становится похож на мальчишку, тыкающего иголкой в руку и искренне любопытствующего – «Больно?». «Больно», – мысленно соглашается Тоцука. Но так нужно. Так будет лучше для Микото, и Тоцуке этого достаточно, чтобы самому быть счастливым.

– Нет, – честно отвечает он, – не злюсь. Я не против, если Микото этого хочет.

Тоцука запрокидывает руки за голову, потягивает под внимательным цепким взглядом и понимает, что улыбка вновь становится искренней. В самом деле, он вроде неплохо разбирается в людях. Мунаката конечно со странностями, но хороший человек. И, что важнее, он спас их, пожертвовав всем, что у него было. Тоцука знает это, но Мунаката не знает, что он знает, поэтому когда их взгляды вновь встречаются, в глазах Тоцуки играет алое опасное пламя.

– Но если ты предашь его, я сделаю с тобой что-нибудь ужасное.

Мунаката хмыкает и протягивает ему руку.

* * *

Из-за уснувшей Красной силы связь Мунакаты с Микото истончается, поэтому они не могут определить его точное местоположение. В итоге гениальный план поиска сводится к тому, чтобы просто слоняться по посёлку, пока они не найдут Микото.

Время от времени Мунаката расспрашивает прохожих, а Тоцука украдкой показывает детям любимый фокус с бабочками. Если Микото окажется где-то рядом с ребёнком – бабочка подаст знак. На сердце у Тоцуки становится теплее всякий раз, когда появляется возможность продемонстрировать, что даже Красную силу можно использовать для созидания, во благо.

Бабочки оказываются ни к чему. Микото находится сам, выходит навстречу из дверей какого-то магазинчика, потягивая через соломинку молочный коктейль. Спокойный, благодушный, щурится от лучей заходящего солнца. Через плечо перекинут плащ, в руке пакеты.

Тоцука переводит дыхание, улыбаясь ему, и украдкой смотрит на Мунакату, но тот, кажется, не собирается поднимать скользкую тему.

– Мы остались без крыши, но так даже лучше. Если выедем сейчас, к завтрашнему утру доберёмся до парома на Кюсю. У меня есть там... знакомый, если будет тихо – сможем задержаться, если нет – выбраться на материк.

– Всегда хотел посмотреть мир, – поддерживает Тоцука.

Суо молча сваливает на него пакеты, из которых приятно пахнет едой, отдаёт Мунакате одну из фальшивых кредиток и шагает по направлению к стоянке, где они оставили машину.

* _Суо Микото_ *

За несколько миль до паромной переправы Суо чувствует Чёрных и говорит:

– Сворачивай.

Мунаката не задаёт вопросов, Тоцука читает путеводитель по достопримечательностям острова. Чёрных слишком мало, даже не отряд, может быть какие-то случайные шавки, чья миссия не связана с ними, но незачем рисковать. Казавшаяся поначалу увлекательной, гонка начинает утомлять. Суо не прочь вернуться в Шидзуме и разъебать нежно любимую Дайкаку-саном Михаширу. Поджечь, чтобы хренова башня горела, как свечка.

Сколько силы нужно, чтобы сокрушить трёх Королей? Сколько, чтобы выжить после этого?

Раньше бы Суо не задавался такими вопросами, просто пёр напролом, но теперь у него на руках два якоря и совсем нет желания от них избавляться. Будь он Тоцукой, сказал бы что-нибудь вроде того, что теперь ему есть, зачем жить. Есть ведь?

Они делают гигантский крюк – обратно на Хонсю и уже через подземный тоннель под Каммоном перебираются на Кюсю. Приятель Мунакаты живёт в Нагасаки, но Тоцука заставляет их сделать ещё один крюк поменьше, чтобы «помочить ножки в море Суо». Общий идиотизм ситуации пробуждает в Суо немного нервный смех, голод и лёгкое, почти невесомое тепло в районе солнечного сплетения.

* * *

Пока Мунаката наводит справки, Тоцука таскает его по городу. Показывает «Порт журавля», рассказывает историю флага.

Пока Тоцука с энтузиазмом носится по продуктовому отделу, Суо останавливается у лавки с бижутерией. Из окна вовсю светит солнце, на девушке-продавщице фиолетовые очки. Суо старается на неё не смотреть, выбирая металлический браслет, похожий на тот, что у него был, и два кольца ему в пару. Почти незаметная тяжесть на запястье до того ностальгична, что настроение поднимается само собой.

Пока они разбираются с текучкой, день подходит к концу. Они снимают номер в мотеле поближе к порту.

* * *

Текилы слишком много, пирог с фейхоа слишком сладкий. Суо заедает его лаймом, катая на языке незнакомое, но приятное слово. Фей-хо-а.

Тоцука пьяно смеётся, Суо ловит себя на том, что скулы сводит от улыбки. Мунаката рассказывает, как во времена своей учёбы довёл учителя до увольнения, потому что тот нёс чушь и ни черта не понимал в концептах обучения. Мелкий Мунаката, конечно, понимал куда больше.

Суо не может перестать думать о девушке в фиолетовых очках и в итоге всё же задаёт вопрос на тему, которую Мунаката с Тоцукой ловко игнорируют с тех пор, как вытащили его из лабораторий Зелёных.

– Что с Кусанаги и остальными?

Судя по повисшей тишине, момент неудачный. Или вопрос неожиданный. Суо не злится. Он вообще не злится из-за того, что эта парочка иногда считает его слепым и глухим, но сейчас алкоголь делает его совсем уж каким-то размякшим. Он просто хочет знать, что с парнями всё в порядке.

– Мне жаль, – говорит Тоцука, придвигаясь к нему поближе. Ага, видимо, на всякий случай.

Мунаката настроен на более деловой подход, и в кой-то раз Суо благодарен ему за это.

– Какое-то время я следил за твоими людьми через связи Скипетра, но они разбежались кто куда. Хомры не стало с твоей мнимой кончиной.

– А Кусанаги?

– У него есть бар, его не трогают, если ты беспокоишься об этом. Да и не позавидовал бы я тому, кто решился бы – как я понял, он в карман не полезет ни за словом, ни за делом, – Мунаката говорит и одновременно наливает себе ещё стопку, сыпет соль между большим и указательным пальцами. Выпивает одним глотком и слизывает, Суо не отрывает взгляд от его лица. – Но мы не можем вернуться, после твоего побега за ним следят. Это не обсуждается.

Суо хмыкает. Наверное, Мунаката ждёт, что он сейчас вспылит, но... Суо услышал, что хотел. Всё в порядке.

* * *

Суо с каким-то отстранённым удивлением понимает, что вечер перестаёт быть томным, когда Тоцука где-то достаёт травку, а через час Суо уже притягивает его к себе, лихорадочно вылизывая выступающие ключицы. Тоцука под руками мягкий и податливый, как глина для фигурок его бестиария, а кожа горячая и солёная, и пахнет морем. Суо сцеловывает, слизывает эту соль, нетерпеливо стягивая с плеч рубашку и вжимаясь бёдрами в бёдра.

Задним умом он помнит, что в этой же комнате сидит Мунаката – в углу, утопившись в глубоком бесформенном кресле. Затягивается косяком и смотрит без какого либо стеснения. Если хочет – пускай. Суо не извращенец, чтоб трахаться на глазах, но от комплексов тоже не страдает, а Мунаката... а Мунаката давно уже привычное, неизбежное зло. Даже в контексте недавних событий. Пусть.

Тоцука снимает с него футболку, обнимает ладонями шею, натягивая чётки и прикусывая зубами кадык. Суо запрокидывает голову и сжимает в горсти мягкие пряди, дышит раскрытым ртом. Тоцука кусает больнее, с силой выкручивает соски, вырывая из горла вскрик, и тут же нежно, самыми кончиками пальцев скользит по бокам, гладит поджавшийся живот. Пальцы горячие, Суо дрожит. Глаза покалывает, будто песка насыпали, Суо закрывает их, теперь ориентируясь на ощупь, как делал пару недель назад, когда из-за Чёрных лишился зрения. Чёрные не выжили, а Суо получил ценный опыт. Теперь он точно знает, куда надо надавить, а где приласкать, чтобы добиться тихого стона или благодарного поцелуя.

Целоваться Суо нравится. Медленно, неторопливо, скользя языком по рельефу зубов, по чужому отзывчивому языку. Пробуя вкус.

В темноте ощущения ещё острее, а в наркотической дымке тормозов ещё меньше.

Суо вздрагивает, когда на его спину поверх ладоней Тоцуки ложатся чужие прохладные руки. Вслед за руками накрывает сила, которой Суо впервые нечего противопоставить. Накрывает с головой, давит, заставляя прогнуться, а в следующую секунду Мунаката поворачивает его голову за подбородок, сминая губы, и Суо сглатывает протест и засасывает язык. От контраста ласкающих, дразнящих прикосновений Тоцуки и властного напора Мунакаты срывает крышу.

Пусть.

В конце концов, если чего-то хочешь – бери. Это одна из немногих позиций, взгляды на которую у Красного и Синего Королей совпадают.

* * *

Утро бьёт по глазам из незанавешенного окна, Суо мученически стонет в подушку, с трудом продирая глаза. Подняться мешает чья-то рука. Сон слетает. Рука знакомая, на подушечках пальцев загрубевшая кожа, на запястье тонкая вязь шрама от ожога, Мунаката почему-то так и не залечил его, оставил. Он прижимается сзади, стояк недвусмысленно упирается в бедро. Суо вспоминает, что Мунаката мерзляк, хмыкает. Лижет в уголок губ обнимающего его спереди Тоцуку и с грациозностью бухого жирафа выбирается из постели, убредая в направлении душа.

Когда он выходит, парочка на кровати уже лижется друг с другом. Суо изнутри распирает смех, но он лишь фыркает:

– Пидорасы.

Мунаката с Тоцукой отрываются друг от друга, Тоцука выглядит почти виновато, но видя, что он не злится, сразу успокаивается, расплываясь улыбкой. Мунакате же на морду ещё в детстве уронили кирпич. Суо чувствует на себе голодный заинтересованный взгляд и вспоминает, что забыл взять с собой футболку и полотенце. И излишне поспешно ретируется на кухню, где ругается матом, потому что про молоко-то он вчера и забыл.

* _Мунаката Рейши_ *

Иногда Мунаката жалеет, что не умеет расслабляться. Покой его напрягает, слишком обманчивый, слишком непривычный.

Он не помнит, когда в последний раз позволял себе целый день валяться в постели, целуя следы собственных царапин на голых плечах. Пожалуй, в этом стоит винить чужие выгоревшие в солнечной улыбке ресницы, иначе с чего бы в голову лез подобный романтический бред?

Мунаката не знает, является ли очередной блажью Красного Короля, но в одном Суо прав – у них есть только сегодня. Carpe diem.

* * *

– Отойди от меня, Мунаката, – лениво бросает Суо, ковыряясь в лазанье. – У меня есть вилка, и я не побоюсь ей воспользоваться. А ещё я умею сжигать города, поэтому Золотой Папочка считает меня Антихристом.

Мунаката поворачивается к Тоцуке, и тому остаётся только беспомощно развести руками.

– Извини, было скучно, и мы читали теологические листовки и меню с едой на дом.

Лазанья и правда божественная, а из всей той чуши, что несёт Суо, Мунаката постепенно учится выделять суть.

* * *

– Хочу тебя раком. Прямо здесь, – шепчет Мунаката, прижимаясь со спины к шарящемуся в холодильнике Суо и видя, как от его дыхания тонкие волоски на шее того встают дыбом.

– Нахуй поди, – ласково улыбается Суо, оборачиваясь в кольце рук и отпихивая лицо Мунакаты ладонью. Мунаката прикусывает ему большой палец.

– А я бы посмотрел, – отрывается от чтения кулинарной книги Тоцука, и Короли оборачиваются на него почти синхронно. – Что?

– Ничего, – не сдерживает смешка Мунаката. – Суо, не жмись. Потом сделаем, как ты захочешь.

– Освободить стол? – спрашивает Тоцука.

– Ммгмф, – отвечает Мунаката.

– Уроды, – ворчливо констатирует Суо. – Спелись.

* * *

И всё же сколь гармоничным бы ни казался пятиконечный герб Нагасами, Мунаката знает, что так не может продолжаться долго. Суо с Тоцукой наверняка тоже это понимают, но ждать от них серьёзного отношения или помощи в планировании – увольте.

Сколько Мунаката знал Красных, все они были похожи на детей – яркие, живые, непосредственные. Греющие, как несколько тысяч солнц. Кто-то грел мягко, как Тоцука, кто-то слишком сильно – как Суо. Его огонь обжигал и поэтому часть всегда оставалась внутри. Саморазрушение, которое привело к катастрофе на острове Ашинака, было его выбором, который Мунаката не собирался осуждать. Тогда в окружении Красного Короля не было того, кто мог бы выдержать весь его жар, сейчас – есть.

По крайней мере, Мунаката надеется, что Суо позволит ему показать это.

– Смотрите, что я принёс! – кричит Тоцука с порога, заставляя Мунакату оторваться от планшета, и высыпает на кровать разноцветные коробки. – Устроим бои! – он указывает пальцем сперва на Суо, затем и на Мунакату, подмигивает. – Спорим, я вынесу вас обоих?

– Видео-игры, – бормочет Суо, разглядывая одну из коробок. – Ты серьёзно?

– Файто! – вместо ответа хохочет Тоцука и падает на кровать прямо в одежде, стягивая шарф и начиная душить Суо. Тот реагирует мгновенно, будто не валялся последние два часа дохлой рыбой в ворохе простыней. Переворачивается, подминая Тоцуку под себя, прижимается к шее.

Что и требовалось доказать. Дети, способные заменить пару солнц.

В голову Мунакате влетает подушка.

* * *

– Дорогая, я разъебал участок!

Мунаката ненавидит, когда Суо так говорит. За этим обязательно кроется какой-нибудь ещё больший пиздец, чем несёт смысловая нагрузка слов.

– К тебе вернулись силы, – констатирует Мунаката. Плакали их каникулы в Нагасами. – Что случилось?

Из-за плеча Суо выглядывает Тоцука, и вид у него малость помятый.

– Это моя вина... Я отстал и ко мне привязались какие-то ребята, не переживай, не из Чёрных... Микото немного увлёкся и мы не успели уйти до приезда копов, и...

– Я разъебал участок, – настойчиво повторяет Суо.

Мунаката пытается понять, померещилась ли ему в этой фразе какая-то нелепая гордость.

– Но вообще-то я случайно, – на всякий случай добавляет Суо, видя его реакцию.

– Ты взорвал полицейский участок, – уже даже не констатирует, просто проговаривает, чтобы осознать окончательно. – Охуеть. Как вы прожили, пока меня не было рядом?!

Тоцука виновато улыбается, Суо подкидывает невесть откуда взявшийся мандарин.

– Душа в душу.

* * *

– Япония кончилась. Куда дальше?

Они сидят над картой мира уже второй час. Тоцука готов сорваться куда угодно хоть прямо сейчас. Суо напротив начинает заводиться. Мунаката просматривает расписания рейсов и представляет, каково быть настоящим монархом. Их общей военной мощи вполне хватит, чтобы вдвоём захватить какое-нибудь маленькое азиатское государство.

В Южной Корее – айфоны и демократия, в Северной – ядерное оружие и какой-то идиот у красной кнопки. Суо нравится красный. Мунакате нравится Суо. Тоцука никогда не оставит их обоих. Почему бы и нет?

* _Тоцука Татара_ *

Солёный ветер бросает в лицо волосы и солнечные брызги. Людей на корме корабля не много – слишком холодно для конца марта. Может быть поэтому обычно держащий дистанцию Мунаката сейчас стоит поближе к ним.

Япония остаётся позади. Тоцука любит эту страну, но эта страна – не его Короля, поэтому он ни о чём не жалеет.

А вот Микото единственный, кто выглядит недовольным. Ветер треплет полы его плаща, шарф Тоцуки и отросшую чёлку Мунакаты.

– Мне надоело бегать, – неожиданно говорит он. – Какого чёрта?

– Я уже не раз объяснял, – тут же отзывается Мунаката, будто только и ждал этого вопроса.

– Да плевать! Зелёный – пустое место без своих игрушек, у Золотого нет боевой силы, остаётся только Чёрный. Я могу разогнать пламя до температуры Солнца, чтобы заставить к себе прислушаться.

Мунаката вздрагивает, как от удара. На них оборачиваются, и Тоцука поспешно берёт Микото за руку, тянет, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Всё же, каким бы апатичным Король порой не казался – он не любит признавать поражение, если воспринимает ситуацию именно в этом ключе.

– Микото, – Тоцука ждёт, пока внимание Короля целиком сосредоточится на нём, а потом показывает на ладошке маленькое солнце. – Как по-твоему, сколько Солнц нужно, чтобы уничтожить империю Золотого?

Микото хмурится, пытаясь понять, но, как обычно, слишком быстро сдаётся, снова начинает злиться.

– Мне всё равно. Десять, двадцать, тысяча, пять тысяч, я...

Солнца в ладони Тоцуки множатся в геометрическом порядке, когда Микото заносит поверх свою руку. Мунаката что-то рассерженно шипит под нос о придурках-показушниках и встает так, чтобы загородить спиной их маленькие фокусы от остальных пассажиров, и вместе с тем получить билет в первый ряд.

Пламя Короля сопротивляется, но Тоцука всё равно с усилием сжимает маленькие солнца в одно – большое и яркое. Шепчет так, чтобы слышали только они трое:

– А чтобы построить новую – нужно одно.

_© Remira, 15/11/13-17/11/13_


End file.
